New Towns And New Schools
by arain101
Summary: Now that the gang has all gone to different middle schools. The gang now have more things to worry about. A new town, new school, and new crushes. How will they all cope in school knowing they won't be together anymore? One person in the gang changed more than anyone over summer. Sequel to 'What Happens To Us Now' Crossover of Fillmore, Recess, and Phineas and Ferb. OOC involved.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

It was nearing the end of summer. School started in a week on September 4.

The gang were already settled in their new houses. But things have changed during the summer, especially for one person in particular.

 **Mikey's POV**

It's almost time to go back to school in a week. I cannot wait to meet new friends at AODI. I decided to change some of my personality since all the kids at that Shakespearean camp rejected me because of all my dramatic voice I used at times and started calling me gay.

They all taught me how to talk like a normal person after a week of being called gay. (A/N Mikey's going to be mostly OOC except when he has to go onstage and act)

''Oh how I miss my dear friends'' Mikey threw his hands up in the air and said it all dramatically to himself.

When I moved here I went out and bought myself a talking Parrot to help me practice vocal exercises. Her name is Salamone. I named her after that music teacher I had back in fourth grade.

I went out clothes shopping with my mom yesterday.

My mom bought me a shirt with Romeo and Juliet on it and other kinds of shirts with different popular plays on them. I also got rid of my brown jeans and switched to brown jean shorts.

 **Gus' POV**

'I hope Junior Military School will be anything like Third Street, it was hard enough trying to meet new friends there on my first day. I hope that doesn't happen to me' Gus thought to himself. 'I wonder if I should get a pet or not, my mom said she is allergic to certain pets though. Hmm I'll ask her if I can get another snake to keep my snake, Herbert some company when I'm out training.'

''Hey mom, may I ask you somethig?''

''Yes you may, what is it Gustav?''

''I was wondering if I can get another snake to keep Herbert campany'' I asked nervous that she might say no. After she answered with a ''Yes you may'' I was relieved.

She took me out that night to the pet store and I bought another snake. I named him Sherbert Jasper Griswald. Jasper after the J in T.J. T.J has always been like an older brother to me.

I found out my dad had saved all his old uniforms when he was my age. He gave them to me. They were a little dusty so I decided to hand wash them, iron them, and label them from Monday-Sunday to be prepared for school.

I wasn't all too excited getting old hand-me-down's from my dad but seeing the look on his face made me take them because I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

 **Gretchen's POV**

I can't believe I already made a few new friends that are going to be in the same school and grade as me.

Two of them are scientific and love making advanced technologies. They even have a pet Platypus named Perry. Perry is so cute.

When I moved here and met new friends, including Perry I then went to the pet store with Candace and Isabella and got myself a pet rabbit. I named her Snowy because she's all white and fluffy.

Last week I went shopping for new school clothes and text books I might need, I went with Isabella and Candace. I decided to get contacts last month after moving. I now wear a mini pink skirt with a pink and blue striped blouse, Candace picked it out for me. I decided to now have my hair in a high ponytail and a blue bow on top of my head.

 **Vince's POV**

I cannot believe the gang and I are starting at different schools soon.

We've been best friends since Kindergarten. I kind of thought T.J and Spinelli would always be by each other's side. It was so obvious they liked each other.

I spent all summer practicing basketball and I couldn't help but wonder if I have just gotten better at basketball...well obviously I did.

I went out and bought a bunch of new shirts and jersey's for school with my 'cool' big brother Chad. I found this set of track suits, endorsed by Lebron James. I bought all the Lebron James' merchandise that was in the stores.

Chad decided to change his image a little bit though. He now wore a checkered sweatshirt with baggy jeans and sandals with jeans. He looked a little cooler than he did before though.

 **T.J's POV**

'Well this school year is going to whomp' T.J thought to himself. It's soon going to be school I haven't really changed much except for the fact I changed my green sweater to a blue sweater with a green t-shirt underneath and now wear blue sweats.

I lost all my baby fat over the summer and it's been replaced by a little bit of muscle from lifting weights at the gym with Bob. King Bob and I ended up getting closer this summer, even Lawson to.

Lawson changed though. He now has his hair combed back and got rid of his baseball cap, he changed it to a helmet and started skateboarding.

 **Spinelli's POV**

During the summer I had applied to be a model, I model new, trendy, biker clothes. I got the job. The best part was that I got free new school clothes.

I put my orange ski hat in storage and got a free black bandana with skulls all over it. I got rid of my red dress and started wearing a black tank top with a black leather vest and biker shades. I even have leather tight pants and black denim skirts. I don't wear my combat boots any more, instead my brother Joey made me new boots, they were leather with a zipper going up the sides.

I don't wear the pigtails anymore. Instead I died my hair dark blue and now wear my hair down with my new black bandana.

When I got the job, the modeling agency decided it'll be better if I looked and feel the part of a biker chic.

They took me to get a motorbike license. After that they bought me a black motorbike with flames on the side and a black motorbike with a skull on it. I couldn't decide between the two bikes so I got both. Joey likes riding the one with flames whilst I like the one with the skull.

My mom, Flo and dad, Bob finally let me get a permanent tattoo. I got a tattoo on my upper right arm. The tattoo was of a white skull with red eyes and underneath it had words spelled out in barb wire that said 'Born To Behave - Biker Chics Rule' I loved my new tattoo.

My Agent and bodyguard is my big brother Joey. Vito moved out during the summer. He moved to Austin, Texas a three hour drive from Arkansas. Joey wanted to stay and protect me from getting hurt.

Since I started modeling I've also kept my bad girl attitude so that I can be a badass chic at school. I didn't care if I would earn a bad first impression on my first day. It's my choice and I love who I am.

I also don't go by the name Spinelli any more. I now go by Ash, we thought, why not shorten Ashley, because Ash sounds more like a bikers name. I also had to lose contact with the gang in the summer because I couldn't goof off or start acting all girly by crying about them.

I had to block my friends on facebook and change my Facebook name to Ash Funicello. It hurt when I blocked them, especially T.J, but if I want to maintain my bad girl rep at school, it'll be best just to forget about the gang for now.

I still thought of T.J and the gang though but things are different now. I'm a model, modelling for teen biker magazines, and going to X-Middle school. I never thought I would say this but I'm actually excited to start school and riding my motorbike instead of taking the bus.

The modeling agency also introduced me to some kids going into seventh grade with me that also model for the agency.

Me and the models really hit it off, but there was one that was actually really cute. His name is Brady Nunchuks, he has black messy hair with green tips, and he has hazel eyes, he also had biker shades and a leather jacket with matching pants, Brady even had a tattoo on his arm that said the word 'Badass'. Me and my new gang had agreed to ride our motorbikes to school together on the first day.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Day Part One

It was now September 4, the day the gang can't wait to go to school. Well all except for one...T.J Detwieller.

 **T.J's POV**

''T.J? Are you up?'' I heard my mom call out. I groaned.

''Yeah mom. Be right down''

''I don't want to go back to school. Not without my friends'' I mumble to myself.

I got up, got dressed, and left my room, but not without my infamous lucky red hat.

I got downstairs and mom had made bacon and eggs for breakfast. After I ate I ran out the door. As I was walking to Spiro T. Agnew Middle School a car pulled up beside me.

There was a girl driving with auburn hair wearing sun glasses. I looked in the passenger seat and saw a face I thought I wouldn't be seeing for a long time because she had moved two weeks after the last day of school. You can tell she's wearing green contacts.

''Hey Teej. Need a ride?'' She asked. I nodded then got in the car.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked.

''Well...I didn't want you to be at Spiro T. Agnew Middle School lonely on the first year of middle school. So I asked my mom if we can move back and she said yes''

''Oh? Have you talked to the others at all in the summer?'' I ask her.

''Not really, have you talked to the others in the gang at all?'' She asked.

''No, I haven't'' I replied back to her sort of bitterly.

''What's wrong T.J?''

''Well you see, Gretchen...''

 **Mikey's POV**

'Today's the first day of school, I can't wait' I thought to myself. I walked downstairs and saw my mom making me pancakes.

''Oh don't you look cute Mikey''

''Thanks mother'' I said as I took a bite of my pancakes ''And I must say mother, these pancakes are positively divine'' I told her.

''Why thank you Mikey'' Mom said.

I looked at my watch. ''Mom I got to go the bus will be here any minute''

''Okay Mikey, have a good day at school''

''Oh I will my dear mother'' I then kissed my mother on the cheek then left out the door. I ran to the bus stop but it didn't take long till the bus came along, it took only like 5, 6 minutes.

 **Gus' POV**

''At ease, private''

''Sir yes sir'' I jumped out of bed and stood tall, saluting to my dad...The General.

I went to the closet and got my dads old hand-me-downs.

''Shoes shined?''

''Sir yes sir''

''Belt buckle polished?''

''Sir yes sir''

''Clothes pressed and ironed?''

''Sir yes sir''

''Shirt tucked in?''

''Sir yes sir''

''Hair washed and combed?''

''Sir yes sir''

''Son, I've never been so proud of you. One day you'll grow up and be just like your old man'' I nodded and let out a big grin.

''Thanks dad, I mean sir yes sir'' and I gave my dad a thank you smile. I heard chuckling from the door way. I looked. It was my mother looking in my room with the face...'Like father. Like son'

I went down to the kitchen. On the table, I saw my dads old field rations, I took a bite. ''Mmm needs salt'' I said to myself.

After breakfast, my dad took me to the Junior High Military School. I found out, he's the new coach for P.E military training.

 **Spinelli's POV**

''Pookie! Wake up or you'll be late for your first day of school!'' I heard my mom wake me up. I groaned, looked at my clock and saw I only had an hour to be ready.

I jumped out of bed, went to my bathroom to shower. After I showered, I went back in my room with my towel wrapped around.

I got my black tank top on and chose between my new leather jacket or my new leather vest...I chose my leather jacket. I then put on my leather pants and straightened my hair. I put my bandana on. After that I slipped on my leather boots and zipped up the sides.

I went downstairs for breakfast. My brother Joey made Mac And Cheese for breakfast.

''Pookie, Brady and the others are here''

''MOM! I told you never call me Pookie! My names Ash!'' I told my mom, hoping she'll take a hint.

''Hey Ash, ready?'' Brady said to me.

''Yes I am. Thanks for breakfast again Joey'' I called back to my brother. He nodded, gave me hug, and told me to have a good day at school.

I went out the door with the gang, and walked down the pavement to our motorbikes.

''My cousin is starting seventh grade'' Brady said disappointed.

''Oh? Will your cousin be hanging out with us?'' I asked.

''I don't think so. She always hangs out with that Fillmore guy'' He replied. I nodded. We got on our motorbikes and started heading to school.

 **T.J's POV**

''Well you see, Gretchen...It's like this. I remember Miss Grundler wanting to move the family to Danville in the Tri-State area. I still remember the day very clearly''

''Yeah, but I'm back now. It was an exchange program I signed up for, I decided I would miss this place to much''

 **FLASHBACK**

''Hey Teej. I thought you wouldn't show because don't you have summer school?'' Gretchen asked me.

''I know but I made an agreement with the principle. I told him you're moving today so he let me miss school for today to say 'goodbye' to you'' I replied.

''That's sweet of you T.J. Are you going to kiss me on the cheek, like you did twice with Spinelli?'' I blushed. ''It's so obvious you like her''

''What? Obvious? But How?''

''I see the way you look at her''

''Gretchen? Sweetie, time to go!'' I heard her mom call to her.

''Coming!'' She called back.

''Gretchen remember. If you don't stay focused on your studies this summer, we'll be back here and you'll go to Spiro. T. Agnew Middle School''

I saw the look on Gretchen's face and she looked sad, like she doesn't want to move. She gave me a hug and got in the van with her mom, aunt, and cousin. Her parents divorced when we were in grade six. She now lives with her mom and her mom's best friend, who she now considers an aunt.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

''I kept hoping the last thing Miss. Grundler said was true. I guess now that your here, it must've been true, but where's your cousin?'' I asked the girl sitting beside me. I didn't even noticed we reached the school until after I told the story about everything I remembered from that day.


	3. Chapter 3 The First Day Part Two

**T.J's POV**

''I kept hoping the last thing Miss. Grundler said was true. I guess now that your here, it must've been true, but where's your cousin?'' I asked the girl sitting beside me.

We were getting out of the car to go in Spiro. T Agnew Middle School, as I waited for her to answer back.

''T.J? I have something to tell you''

''What is it?''

''Gretchen's staying in Danville''

''She's staying there?'' I asked her, making sure I heard right.

''Yes. I came back to see the other Ashley's''

''Thanks for telling me Ashley Q'' I thanked her, looking down at the ground. Ashley Q nodded.

''What about the others?'' She asked me. I looked up and just shrugged.

''I don't really want to talk about it...Let's get to the office'' I told her rather icily. She just nodded and we tooked off through the front doors of the school.

I didnt want to talk to Ashley Q about it because...I found out, three weeks ago, Spinelli had blocked me on Facebook and Skype, Vince deactivated his Facebook to focus on basketball, Gretchen had figured that technology was just a waste of time, Gus doesn't have internet, and Mikey is busy with poetry and acting to go on social networking...But...The thing that hurt most was...finding out that...Spinelli had blocked me.

Ashley Q and I walked down the hall together and we found the office. We walked inside and saw a guy looking through some files.

He looked familiar. He has brown spiked hair, and is wearing a shirt tucked into his dress pants with polished dress shoes and a green polka dot tie.

''Menlo?!'' I asked shocked. 'Doesn't he ever go to his classes?' I thought to myself.

''Ah! Yes! T.J! T.J Detwieller, here without your usual gang I see''

''They moved away'' I said bitterly.

''Ah! Yes, here it is''

''Here what is?''

Spinelli, Ashley. Moved to Minneapolis, attending X-Middle School today, has a job already''

''What? Spinelli? Working? Where?''

''I'm not obligated to answer that. Miss Finster had told Randall and I she's going to be going to X-Middle School for one year, then moving again''

''How would Finster know that Menlo?''

''Remember? The Convenience Store? Grade four?'' I shook my head ''Ugh, Spinelli told you guys Finster was a family friend''

''I forgot about that thanks Menlo. Can I please have my class schedule now?'' I asked Menlo. He nodded. Then handed me my class schedule. I then took off out the door with Ashley Q following me.

''Are you like going to try out for like basketball?'' I shook my head ''Baseball?'' I shook again ''Soccer?'' I shook one last time until ''Football?'' I nodded with a big grin on my face.

I looked down at my schedule.

''I have P.E, Math, Homeroom, Lunch, Science, Social Studies, and Cooking Class?'' I groaned while Ashley Q checked over my list.

''You like signed up for cooking?'' Ashley Q asked. I groaned again.

''My mom must've snuck the checklist before I sent it in'' I told her. Ashley Q giggled. I then thought to myself after hearing the giggle 'Maybe this might not be so bad after all.'

 **Gretchen's POV**

It was the first day of school. I woke up. Got dressed. Went downstairs to eat something low sodium and low sugar. I grabbed an apple and some toast with sugar-free jam on it.

After I finished eating, I saw my new friends waving at me. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Isabella, Baljeet and a few other kids I don't know. I ran up to them.

''Hey everyone'' I said to them.

''Hey Gretchen'' They all replied in unison.

''So Gretch you ready for school?'' Phineas asked me. I nodded.

''If only we had another way of transportation'' I mumbled under my breath ''Is there a bus stop nearby?'' I asked.

''Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today'' I heard Ferb say.

''Oh no, I spent all summer trying to bust you kids the last three summers in a row. Now it's school and I have no time for skipping class following you around all day, busting you'' Candace spoke up ranting. Then she stormed away and started heading to her high school.

''Geez what was that about?'' I asked them ''Is she always like this?'' They all nodded.

''Hey? Where's Perry?'' I heard Phineas say. We all looked down and he was right, Perry wasn't there.

 **Perry's POV (A/N I'm doing Perry's POV because I figured it'll be fun going on a little Platypus adventure to)**

I walked to the backyard, to the tree where the boys did most of there planning at. I checked around my surroundings. Pressed the brown button on the tree revealing an elevator. I stepped inside and walked through the lab, to my comfy chair. I sat down.

''Agent P. We have reason to believe, that Dr. Doofenschmirtz is planning something big. Remember that news article two years ago at Third Street School?'' I nodded. Got out my notepad and pen and started writing everything down ''This story is similar to that. Dr. Doofenschmirtz is planning on making a 'Rule-The-School-Enator' with that he can rule the school, take away lunch break, end school early, or extend the school day and make all the teachers his minions. You Must put a stop to this Agent P'' I nodded again. Put my notepad and pen in my hat, then took off.

 **Spinelli's POV**

The gang and I finally got to school. Everyone stared at us and looked all shook up.

We got off our motorbikes. Walked in the school, and looked for the office. We found it. We went up to the lady sitting in the desk. She looked around my age. She kind of reminds me of, Menlo. How he always used to be in the office, working with student files.

''Yes? May I help you?'' She asked.

''Ash. Ash Funicello'' I said non-caring and crossed my arms.

''Ah! Yes. Ashley Funicello Spinelli'' She said to me.

''It's Ash Funicello. Call me Ashley Spinelli one more time and you'll be saying 'Hello' to 'Madame Fist' come on say it. I dare you'' I threatened her.

''I've heard so much about you Ashl-I mean Ash. Names Muriel. Muriel Finster but everyone calls me Mary'' My jaw dropped wide open. It couldn't be. Could it?


	4. Chapter 4 About Mary And Perry

**Spinelli's POV**

'She couldn't be. She couldn't be. She couldn't be related to Miss Finster. Miss Finster isn't even married' I kept saying over and over in my head.

''Ash? Ash? Ash?'' I heard someone say my name over and over until I came back to reality ''Hey Ash? You okay?''

''Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for asking Brady''

''Did you just say your name is Mary Finster?'' She nodded ''But Miss Finster isn't married?''

''True. True. She dated this guy years ago. His name was 'Philium Benedict' he's my grandpa'' Mary told me.

''Dr. Benedict? The Summer hater?'' Mary nodded.

''Yeah how'd you know him?''

''The gang and I foiled his plans, the summer between fourth and fifth grade, Finster never mentioned having kids. Let alone grand kids''

''She didn't want it to ruin her 'Scare Kids Away' rep'' Replied Mary.

''Hey Mary we oughtta be on our way to class'' Brady spoke up. Mary nodded, then handed us our schedules.

The gang and I are all in the same classes. The gang consists of Me, Brady, Lucas (Luke for short, Boy), Marcus (Marc for short, Boy), Andrea (Andy for short, Girl), James (Jamie, Girl).

Luke has a red mohawk, with a tattoo of a demonic butterfly across his chest. Mark has a mullet with a tattoo of a girl in a bikini on his right arm. Andy has a tattoo of the words 'Live Or Die' in bright blood red on her right arm. and Jamie has a tattoo of the word 'Devil' on her left arm with red fiery horns on the 'D'.

''For classes we have, Science, Homeroom, Math, Lunch, P.E, Break, then History'' I said to them.

''Hey Ingrid!'' I heard Brady yell out.

''Whose Ingrid?'' I asked.

''My cousin''

I then saw a girl about my height walking over to us. ''Hey Brady'' She said.

''Yo, this is Ash'' Brady told her. Ingrid looked at me and smiled.

''So your modeling to then, huh?'' She asked. I nodded ''We should hangout sometime''

''Maybe'' I replied.

 **Perry's POV**

'Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated' (came the jingle)

I was flying with my jet pack on. I saw Doofenshmirtz Inc. I jumped through the window.

''Hah! Perry the Platypus! I don't suppose your hear to foil my evil plans again. Doesn't it ever get kind of tiring?'' I shook my head. I ran at him, jumped with my leg extended, then 'POW' I kicked his face, causing two teeth to fly out ''Ow that really hurt Perry the Platypus'' Dr. Doofenshmirtz said while rubbing his jaw ''Vanessa! Norm! Get out here!''

I looked over to my right, towards the door. I saw a tall girl with brown hair walking out.

''What is it dad?'' She asked in a non-caring voice.

''What do you think about that Perry? Hah It's two against one. Get him Vanessa before he foils my plans''

''It's not my job dad''

''WHAT!''

I watched Dr. Doofenshmirtz argue with his daughter for at least 10 minutes. I then saw a button on the machine. I walked over to it with a cheery look on my face. Dr Doofenshmirtz then looked at me.

''No! Don't press that Perry the Platypus. It's a self-destruct button'' I stood there watching a grown man whine. It gave me a headache. I then decided 'It's Time' so I pushed the button.

''Self-Destruct in T-minus 10, 9, 8'' Sounded the computer robotic voice. I quickly put my jet pack on.

''I'm getting out of here'' came Vanessa's voice sounding calm before walking towards the elevator to go down.

''3'' Came the robotic voice again. I quickly jumped out the window and flew off before...

'BOOM'

The building blew up.

''CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS'' I heard Dr Doofenshmirtz yell out.

 **Dr Doofenshmirtz's POV**

'BOOM'

''CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS'' I yelled out. ''Why do I even put a self destruct button on my enators?'' I said to no one in particular.

''Hi my name is Norm'' Came another voice.

''Norm I called you earlier. Where were you?''

''I was helping Vanessa get her stuff ready for school'' Norm told me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Vanessa walking on the streets with her black backpack over her shoulder.

''Vanessa get back here!'' I called out.

''I can't or I'll be late for school'' Vanessa called back and continued walking.

 **A/N I didn't really like how this chapter turned out but I felt like doing an agent P and Dr Doofenshmirtz themed chapter with Vanessa and Norm. I'm going to put Vanessa and her mom in it more though.**


End file.
